¿cómo se dice?
by su-angelvicioso
Summary: This is a very cute and mostly lighthearted AU in which María and Leah are together and Leah wishes to learn Español to understand her girlfriend better. Touched by this, María decides to teach her.


**A/N: I got this idea when I was speaking with a friend about one of my favorite lowkey ships María x Leah (two strong woc just do these things to me okay?) and I wrote this for a mutual who is really sweet and requested that someone write this when she saw a post of mine and so I decided to abide by her wishes. Mya this is for you buddy! I hope you like it! xoxo! it's kinda short but I hope whoever else reads it likes it too!**

**~General Pov~**

"ay dios mío Leah what is it that you're not getting about this?!" María exasperatedly asked the brown-skinned woman sitting in front of her. Leah looked up at her from her seated position. They were sitting in the kitchen and had been there for a couple of hours. María had spent the entire time trying to teach Leah some Spanish per Leah's request to learn from a native speaker so that she can speak to her girlfriend and understand what she is saying. She learned a bit but it wasn't going as well or as fast as she'd hoped but she was determined and that meant a lot to María.

"I don't know it's just different! Why do you pronounce your R's and Z's like that? It's difficult." Leah replied, a huff sounding past her lips. María giggled.

"That's just mí acento mí hermosa lobo" there was a brief silence between them before Leah perked up.

"mí acento!" That means 'my accent' right?!" Leah shouted excitedly. Her eyes lighting up at the fact that she finally understood a little bit of something the tiny Mexican said to her. María began to clap repeatedly.

"Yes! Yes! That's it! See baby, sometimes you can figure out what something means by using context clues. You're so smart!" She exclaimed smiling so bright her eyes squinted shut. Leah's smile turned into a frown. "But I still didn't comprehend the rest of it." She grumbled lightly kicking the chair that sat near her. María's smile softened as she walked closer to where Leah was sitting. She leaned close to her face, her curls falling in curtains around her small shoulders. she spoke lowly.

"I said that you were my beautiful wolf." She admitted her smile growing deeper.

Leah's face turned into a scowl and she rolled her eyes. "Me being able to turn into a giant wolf is not that amazing. It's a hinderance. It's too dangerous. I could hurt people I care about if I get too worked up." She brought her hand up pushing María's hair behind her ear before she continued. "I mean, I turn into a hairy giant beast. How can that be beautiful to you?.. It certainly isn't to the others." She finished, signing as she looked away and out the window. María watched her for a moment before climbing into her lap.

"It's not the possible harm that you could do to me that's beautiful Leah. It's your strength. How well you carry it-"

"Just because I carry it well, doesn't mean it isn't heavy." Leah interrupted, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked down. María planted a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I know cariña, I know that it's a burden for you, but to me? It shows me just how resilient you are. You could have given up, threw everything away but you didn't, you kept going even when it seemed as if all hell had broken loose in your life, you held yourself together. You're amazing, you're fierce, you're witty, and you're so smart. Being able to turn into a 'giant hairy beast' as you say, is only an addition but it doesn't define you, you're still the same you that you were before.. just with magical shifting powers, and if anyone else doesn't think so I will personally see to it that they are destroyed." She finished in a grim tone causing Leah to look up at her.  
"What did I say about destroying people for mundane reasons??" She asked sternly. María sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's illegal and rude." She answered recalling Leah's previous words to her. She wasn't ashamed to admit that Leah had always been her impulse control since they met. Leah's level-headed goodness always seeming to tame María's wild and chaotic side which is much needed in certain moments. Leah made her sane, helped her when she seemed to be losing her mind, she never once judged her, but instead it was as if Leah understood her. María was always grateful for that, it's one of the many reasons she fell in love with the brown bombshell.

María crossed her arms in mock annoyance before she laughed softly, but when she noticed that Leah still seemed a bit on the down side, she continued a bit more seriously, trying her best to console her girlfriend.

"Leah, I think you're beautiful because you're one of a kind.. literally. I think you're amazing because you don't sit there and take all the bullshit thrown your way, you're fast on your feet, and you still stand even when it seems as if everyone's against you and you've lost everything." María paused, her expression becoming reminiscent and sorrowful.

"I know firsthand what that is like, and I guess seeing you go through this made me want to be there with you through it all, because I understand it. You seem to match my ability, my attitude, and you always make me strive to be much better than I was the day before. You're just so good." María leaned back smiling as she gripped Leah's cheeks, lifting her face, and looking into her soft dark eyes. "Being a wolf is apart of you now, but it isn't all of you. However, that part of you that is a wolf is amazing, and it is just as good and beautiful as the rest of you. eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees." She concluded her speech by planting a soft kiss to her nose. Leah grinned.

"There you go with that Spanish again." She remarked, a small laugh escaping her throat. Even though Leah didn't have a clue as to what María was saying most of the time, she always loved to hear María speak Spanish to her. It never failed to melt her insides, making her want to do anything María desired, even if that included not feeling down about herself. María pressed her forehead against hers.

"Whatever works." she mumbled, kissing her lips quickly. Leah grinned, ready to continue her lesson.

"So what did that part mean?" She asked, soothed by the delicious feeling of María massaging her shoulders, she closed her eyes allowing herself to bathe in the feeling of Maria's gentle hands working over the tense knots in her upper body.

"You're gonna have to figure it out babe." María challenged. Leah opened her eyes.

"Really?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes really. I can't just be telling you all the answers. How you gonna learn?" María chided, playfully. Leah groaned.

"Fine. I know that you said something like being strong or something.." Leah said, failing at completely translating. María scoffed.

"Oh what kind of half-assed translation is that?" She asked gruffly.

"It's my half-assed translation" Leah snickered. María sighed.

"Okay so maybe I should try a different approach." She concluded turning in her lap. Her back now facing Leah's front.

"Let's make this a game. I'm going to point to anything around us and I want you to tell me what it means. Now we've gone over this before so I hope you took notes?" She stated, questioningly. Leah squinted.

"Why must you always turn everything into a game? I would have never taken you as the playful type when I first met you." She commented.

María crossed her arms.

"Well looks can be deceiving!" She asserted loudly before continuing.  
"Now it's time to play. Are you ready?" She asked. Leah nodded mentally preparing herself for the oncoming test.

"Okay, how do you say..." María trailed off her eyes scouring all over the room looking for an object before she stopped and pointed towards the light that hung above them. "That?"

Leah smiled. "That's easy. That's la luz"

She answered confidently. María smiled clapping approval. She then moved her arm, pointing towards the door that led out to the back yard of Leah's home. "and how do you say that?"

Leah's eyebrows furrowed. "I... don't remember the word for door." María frowned. "Aww come on just try." She urged. "I know you know this amante"

Leah thought for a moment then it hit her.

"It's la puerta" she shouted. María squealed. "You're doing so well!". Her eyes scanned around the room before stopping at the table standing next to them. "What's that?" She asked eyeing the now cold plate of mostly finished food. "or... what was that, should I say" she added giggling. Leah eyes followed the direction of María's and laughed before answering.

"That.." she paused for a moment, tightening her arms around María's body. "Is the delicious lunch that my darling girl made for me." She responded softly, she only remembered the name of the meal because she'd asked what María was making her when she was cooking earlier. Leah leaned forward nuzzling her face into her hair. María could only laugh.

"That isn't the answer I was looking for" she uttered "but thank you."

Leah breathed her in. She usually hated the way vampires smelled, but for some reason, María just smelled nice to her. Maybe it was her shampoo, or maybe she was biased because she loved her. Either way, she simply loved to bask in her intoxicating scent. María began to wiggle in her arms trying to get her attention.

"Heyy, earth to Leah, you still have to answer." María called out to her in a sing-song voice. Leah smiled taking one last long whiff before straightening back out.

"Those are, or were, Chiles en nogada." Leah answered happily. "y fue muy delicioso." she added. María's attention snapped towards her in surprise. Turning in her arms, once again, to face her. "Look at you! Speaking all fluent and catching me by surprise." Leah grinned. "I thought you hated being surprised." She said tilting her head skeptically.

"Only when it's by someone I don't like." María explained. "and I like you.." she continued, donning a seductive smirk making Leah shake her head in a mocking manner. María locked her arms around Leah's neck and leaned close to her ear.

"eres mi estudiante favorito." She whispered planting a soft kiss to her ear. Leah shivered in excitement. She always loved having María so close to her, and she never failed to elicit a rise in her more hormonal feelings. Leah sighed before she spoke.

"I only know one word out of that entire sentence and that's 'favorite'." she admitted, ashamed of her ignorance. María stroked her hair.

"That's alright baby. I said you are my favorite student." She translated, her other hand caressing her cheek.

"Isn't it kind of bad that we've been together for what, 4 years and I still can't understand a lot of what you're saying?" Leah asked, her look of shame sinking deeper across her face.

"Not at all" María smiled. "Besides, it gives me more time to spend teaching you. Which I always love, even if I get a little frustrated. It warms me to see that you're trying so hard to talk to me in my native language and understand me. I'm not used to being that important to someone.." Her admittance caused Leah to break out into an adoring smile. "Well I know there's one thing I'll never forget how to say en Español" She affirmed, her smile growing wider. Maria's eyebrows rose out of curiosity. "Oh? And what's that?" She asked, intrigued. Leah bent her head, brushing her lips over Maria's.

_"te quiero"_she breathed pressing her lips to hers in a quick, soft kiss. María's expression turned soft and warm.

_"te quiero también."_


End file.
